The Bond of the Chained
by Rosolia
Summary: Haine was Crocodile's chosen successor, chained to his side since childhood. While Law fought for his freedom, Haine embraced her captivity. Now, freedom has forced her away from her cage and the two meet once again.


Tension hung thick in the air of the marine warship sailing towards a forgotten winter island. At the bottom of the warship, a smug admiral sneered down at his latest captive: a young woman. Restrained to the wall with ebony chains, the young woman sat silently in a cage. However, it wasn't just the restricting chains that bound the woman; sitting on her eyes were ebony, metal shackles with intricate designs carefully engraved. Despite her restricted state, the woman's pearl lips were tugged up into a confidant smile. Even with her disheveled silver hair matted with dried blood, deep cuts littering her skin, dark and bruises decorating her limbs and glaring whip marks, the woman's smile never faltered.

"Who would've thought a siren was an elder witch!" boomed the admiral, pride dripping from each word he spoke. "And now, I will be promoted and be known by all for my heroic deed!"

The young woman pursed her lips in an attempt to hold back a snicker. She had met arrogant marines time and time again, but they always seemed to find a way to become more boastful. "I see," the woman drawled, effectively clamming the marine's mouth with the first words she had spoken to him since her capture. "So a man who happen to pick up the remains of a defeated crew from a true battle between pirates will be known for saving humanity. Such a wonderful history you humans are creating," she laughed, taunting words not at all matching her light tone.

"HOW DARE YOU!" roared the marine, anger contorting his face to that of a red demon. Just as he opened his mouth to continue his week insults, a panicked marine burst into the room.

"Captain! The Heart Pirates suddenly appeared out of nowhere and are boarding our ship!" the young marine shrieked, fear prominent in his sweat clad face and trembling voice. "Trafalgar Law, himself, has boarded!" The woman tensed with shock at the mention of the young supernova's name. Memories of her childhood tempted her mind, but the woman quickly shook them away. A greed infested bellow ripped the woman from her musings.

"I suppose we'll just surprise officials with an extra present!" The woman silently watched the marine stalk out of the room, leaving without another word to his subordinate or herself.

" _What a foolish man_ ," the woman chuckled to herself, readying herself for her escape.

* * *

The violent rocking of the ship was the woman's signal to the start of battle. Without hesitation, the woman slipped her thumb into one of her hands and wretched her thumb until a sickening crack echoed her cage. The woman's dislocated hand slipped through the metal cuffs and weaved through her disheveled hair until she pulled out a needle. With a slight struggle from being unable to use her thumb, the woman fiddled with the lock on her chains until the other cuff fell from her wrist. Angry rejection burns circled the woman's wrists but rejoiced at freedom. Jamming the needle into the cage's lock, the woman again tinkered with the lock until the door swung open. Without hesitation, the woman ran through the ship, swiftly making her way up flights of stairs until she finally burst out into the deck. The screaming of marines and pirates silenced at her sudden entrance.

"Hello," the woman smiled, voice laced with mischief. "I just thought I'd pay you marines back for your wonderful hospitality before I leave." The admiral stared at the woman with wide eyes, his face pale with fear. Raising her hand, the woman snapped her slender fingers together, suddenly appearing before the admiral. Before the marine could scream, the woman again snapped and her leg was impaled in the admiral's stomach faster than the eye could see. An earsplitting scream sliced through the air as the marine went flying through the deck, smashing clean through the mask. Another snap resounded in the air and the woman brought her leg down on the whimpering admiral. Blood squirted out of the marine's mouth from the pressure the woman placed on his lungs. Threading her hands through the bloodied admiral's hair, the woman suddenly jerked the man's face up to look at her smiling face. As the admiral realized the woman's intent, his string of curses became a sob for mercy. However, the woman only chuckled at his futile attempt of swaying her heart. "Voice-voice, bleed." At her command, blood overflowed from every orifice on the admiral. With a satisfied sigh, the woman stepped away from the bleeding man.

"That was quiet the show, Siren-ya," a familiar voice rang out. Despite her attempts, the woman couldn't hold back from loosing herself in the memories she had desperately tried to escape.

" _Why are you helping me?_ "

" _Because we're nothing more than replacements. I want to see you carve your own identity into the world and show me that we aren't just puppets."_

"I'm glad I could entertain you," the woman giggled, making her way to the captain. "Although I do wish you would start using my name." In a familiar motion, the woman slung her arms around the dark doctor's neck, pulling herself closer to his body in a tight embrace. Law didn't move to accept her gesture, nor did he attempt to break away from it.

"I'm surprised you would let some low leveled marines capture you like this," Law taunted as the woman slipped her arms off his body. The woman lightly chuckled, not bothering to respond to Law's taunting. The Heart pirates watched the pair with confusion, unsure what to do. The woman took this moment to motion Law at his dumbfounded men with a jerk of her chin. Annoyed at her lack of answer, Law barked out orders to his men to raid the ship, gathering the much needed supplies they had wanted. By the time Law turned his attention back to the woman, she was slinging her legs of the side of the ship.

"It was nice seeing you, Law," the woman smiled, turning away from the pirates to face the ocean. "I'm glad to see you fulfilled our deal." Just as the woman was about to push herself off the ship, she suddenly felt the wooden edge of the ship disappear and instead she felt herself sitting on a toned arm, her legs snuggled close to a muscular chest as another arm held her waist for support.

"I want you to be a part of my crew." Law's voice was soft as he held the woman in his arms, carefully watching her movements.

"I see you've gotten better at using your devil fruit powers," the woman murmured, avoiding Law's request. The tense silence was enough to choke onlookers as they wondered what their captain would do to the woman in his arms. "You know I can't," the woman finally sighed, running her hand soothingly through his ebony locks.

"And why not?" Law challenged, allowing himself to lean ever-so-slightly into the woman's gentle touch. "He's in Impel Down. You're no longer his replacement." The woman was quiet, trying to peace together a word that captured her swirling emotions.

"But he's not dead." The woman struggled to keep her nails from roughly digging into the dark doctor's scalp as she venomously spit out her words.

"Then join my crew and we'll kill him." Law didn't waver in his reply, confidently asserting his words with a squeeze to the woman's waist. Shock pulled the woman's lips slightly ajar for a moment before laughter tumbled from her shaking body. "We'll kill them both."

"You really haven't changed," she giggled, affectionately cuddling Law's face into her chest. "Alright. On just one condition." Law hummed in acknowledgment to her request. "Say my name."

A moment of silence passed. "Haine."


End file.
